Halo 2:Great Itinerary
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Form an unexpected alliance and let Tartarus not activate the ring.


The scenes of Arbiter Thel'Vadam and Special Operations Commander Rtas'Vadum disappeared and they were talking in a ghostly opening Wraith. The two are looking into the control room of Delta Halo. The door just rang a loud noise.

Thel'Vadam: "What is that place?"

Rtas'Vadum: "Where is the member of Parliament who is watching the dedication of Icon. The beginning of a great journey."

Focus on 'Vadam:

Gravemind: "There is still time to stop the key rotation."

Thel'Vadam: "I have to go in."

Rtas'Vadum: "Then board, Arbiter. I know how to break these doors."

"Vadam turned to face the control room because Rtas' Vadum entered his Wraith and closed the door behind him.

Your ass, my size - 24 hooves

Arbiter accepted Wraith (the legendary player, the player can't accept the ghost fighter) or drove his ghost. He and Rtas' Vadum then fought the Jhostalae-controlled Ghosts, Wraith tanks and even the phantom of the waves. In the distance, you can see the CCS-class battle cruiser.

When they headed to the visible type 47A scarab, they docked on the ledge.

Rtas'Vadum: "There, Arbiter. The main beetle of the scarab will break the door of the control room. At the end of the beach there is a passage into the cliff. It will take you to the scarab."

They cleaned the area and reached the far end of the canyon.

Rtas'Vadum: "The Brutes control the cruiser, Arbiter. I will stay here to make sure there are no reinforcements coming behind you. Then I will bring the cruiser back!"

'Vadam walked into a room waiting for Sangheili and two Mgalekgolo.

Special Action Sangheili: "Arbiter? I thought he was dead! Raise your fire. The hunter came to us for help, Arbiter. They will fight on our side."

Vadham and his allies fought in several areas guarded by Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Yanme'e. Eventually they arrived in a room where two Sangheili MPs and a Mgalekgolo pair were detained behind the force field door.

If the Sangheili Special Action lives at this point and follows the player into the room:

Sangheili special action: "Release our brothers! Pay tribute to the beast!"

A large-scale battle broke out in the detention center. Sangheili managed to release the prisoners and they crushed the covenant forces together. Arbiter and his allies continued through a corridor and eventually walked onto the platform, discovering a group of Jiralhanae ready to execute some Marine Corps captives, including Sheriff Johnson.

TartarusCOM: "My will. Kill other people."

Jiralhanae #1: "Yes, chieftain. (To other Jiralhanae) a day's ration says I can cut it at once."

Jiralhanae #2: "At least two production cuts."

Jiralhanae #1: "Complete. Wait, sport!"

Jiralhanae #2: "Elite!"

Sergeant Johnson: "Go, go!"

Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and Staff Sergeant Banks began fighting with Jiralhanae, while Johnson jumped into the Scarab and entered it. The scarab began to move.

Sangheili and Mgalekgolo killed Jiralhanae on the platform.

Arbiter turned and looked at Scarab's main gun at him.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Listen, you don't like me, I definitely don't like you."

Cut the helm at the Scarab, Johnson controls.

Sergeant Johnson: "But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk will activate this ring. We will all die."

Cut to the close-up of 'Vadam.

Thel'Vadam: "Tartarus locks itself in the control room."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Well, I happen to have a key." (The cannon's cannon opens) "Come on. Grab a banshee and give me some cover. He will know that we are coming."

Fingering

Two banshees arrived and their Sanhri pilot jumped out.

Sang Geili: "Bring my banshee, the arbitrator!"

'Vadam does this, and Johnson launches the main cannon of the Scarab and destroys the ghost of the enemy.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Ha! What do you think?!"

They approached the control room and fought with more ghosts, ghosts, shadow turrets and hostile banshees.

'Vadamee destroyed several Wraiths and Banshees in the area in front of the control room. The Scarab enters the range of the control room.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Away from the gate. Hey, bastard, knock on the door!"

If the player stops:

JohnsonCOM: "Away from the door!"

JohnsonCOM: "You want to be killed? Give me some space!"

If the player is still stuck:

JohnsonCOM: "What, I have to spell it for you? Move!"

JohnsonCOM: "Hey, listen, I will count three. One...two...don't say I didn't warn you!"

If the player moves while Johnson calculates:

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Good! Stay now!"

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "Hey, bastard. Knock on the door!"

If the player goes back:

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: (not noticed) "Haha, this is really interesting. I am still shooting!"

The cannon's cannon fired and destroyed the door of the control room. A hostile phantom landed and deployed a ghost next to the scarab. 'Vadam destroyed the ghost and flew to the control room. (If 'Vadamee doesn't have a banshee, the friendly Sangheili will land on the beach near Scarab.)

Delusion and greatness

'Vadam landed his banshee and entered the control room. He met a group of Jiralhanae, including several Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen.

Jiralhanae #3: "Don't let the arbitrator enter the courtroom! The chief must complete his sacred work!"

(Or, Jiralhanae may say "they" instead of "arbitrators")

'Vadam either kills the guards or sneak past them and then enters the main room of the control room.

Tartarus and four Jiralhanae Captains stand in front of the control panel, holding Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark.

Tatarus: "Come on, humans, it's easy." (He tried to get Miranda into the index) "Get out the icon in your hand... (Impatiently growl) and follow what you said Go and do it!"

He slammed the index on the console and flashed red.

343 Guilty Spark: "Please use it carefully! This recycler is very delicate."

Tatarus: "There is another word, Oracle, I will tear my eyes out of its socket!"

(He turns to Case and pushes her forward)

Commander Case: (sudden exhale)

Tartarus: (soft threat roar) "It's nothing compared to what I did to you." (Miranda provokes a provocative face)

Thel'Vadam walked in.

Thel'Vadam: "Tartarus, stop."

Tatarus: (breathing, raising his neck in surprise) "Impossible!"

Thel'Vadam: "Put down the icon."

Tartarus turned to face 'Vadam.

Tartarus: "Put it down? Don't follow Hierarchs?"

Thel'Vadam: "Even Hierarchs doesn't understand Halo's content."

Jiralhanae threatened to move forward and Tartarus stopped them.

Tartarus: "Be careful, Arbiter. You are talking about heresy!"

Thel'Vadam: "Is it? (Gently) Oracle, what is the purpose of Halo?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Overall, seven - "

Tartarus grabbed the 343 Guilty Spark and let him go around.

Tatarus: "Not another word!"

Sheriff Johnson (offscreen): "Please..."

Tartarus lowered the 343 Guilty Spark and saw Johnson standing next to 'Vadam. He has a beam rifle that targets Taurus directly.

Sergeant Johnson: "Don't shake the light bulb."

Jiralhanae Captains growls and approaches. Johnson carried the beam rifle to the head of Tatarus.

Sergeant Johnson: "If you want to put your brain in your head, I will tell the boys to calm down."

Tartarus roared and Command, Jiralhanae retired.

Sheriff Johnson: (To 'Vadham') "Continue. Do your thing."

Thel'Vadam: (to Guilty Spark) "Sacred Rings, What are they?"

343 Guilty Spark: "The last weapon, built by Forerunners, to eliminate potential flooding hosts, making parasites harmless."

Thel'Vadam: "Those who make the ring? What happened to the pioneer?"

343 Guilty Spark: "After completing all other strategic choices, my creators activated the ring. They and all the extra senses of life at the three radii of the Milky Way center are dying as planned."

Close 'Vadam, he lowered his head sadly. Johnson lowered his beam rifle and acknowledged the disappointed arbitrator.

343 Guilty Spark: (Slightly awkward) "Do you want to... see the relevant data?"

Thel'Vadam: (turning his attention back to Tartarus) "Tartarus. The prophets betrayed us."

Considering Mocks, Tatarus paused, but quickly made up his mind to throw the 343 evil sparks on Johnson's head and knock him down. Then he grabbed Case's hand and forced the index into the console.

Tartarus: "No, Arbiter! The great journey has begun. Brutes, not the elite, will be the escort of the Prophet!"

When his energy shield was turned on, Tatarus grabbed his hammer. Miranda jumped out (on the anniversary, Tatarus threw her aside).

The main platform in the center of the control room is divided into three, because Halo charges, emitting a huge energy beam.

The Sangheili reinforcements appeared and destroyed the Jiralhanae Captains. Tatarus jumped to the central platform. Sanghei pursued him. Johnson stepped back and shot Tatarus with his beam rifle. Commander Keith stood on one of the rotating platforms and 343 Guilty Spark followed her.

343 Guilty Spark: "Start the charging sequence. The main generator goes online."

Commander Case: "Okay, shut them down!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Apologize. The agreement does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of this sequence."

Commander Case: "What should I do?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Well, it takes some time to complete the correct program, I -"

Commander Case: "Give up and stop!"

343 Guilty Spark: "In a more controllable situation, I would recommend Reclaimer to simply delete the index."

Commander Case: "That is it? Johnson, I am at it!"

Sheriff Johnson: "Hold tightly, madam! Until Brut is dead! (When I first knocked out the shield of Tatarus) Hey, Mohawk! How is it?"

If the player stops:

Tatarus: "Do you want revenge? Well, I am coming. Come and get it!"

Either

Tatarus: "What's wrong, the arbitrator? Are you afraid of my little hammer?"

Either

Tatarus: "Under that fancy armor, you are just a coward!"

If the player is further stalled:

Tatarus: "Like your other people, weak and weak!"

After Arbiter hit Tartarus for the first time, Tartarus slammed his hammer on the ground.

Tatarus: "A lucky blow. You should not land on another."

Sergeant Johnson: (When the second time he knocked down the shield of Tatarus) "His shield has expired, let them own it!"

If the battle lasts long enough, Guilty Spark and Keyes will continue to argue:

343 Guilty Spark: "Secondary generator charging. All systems perform well within the operating parameters."

Commander Case: "You told me that you can't stop the sequence?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Reclaimer, please understand that interrupting the wave generation process will severely damage this installation."

Commander Case: "Give me a direct answer!"

343 Guilty Spark: "I am just a monitor. Recatch can do whatever you want."

Sergeant Johnson: (the third time to knock down the shield of Tatarus)

"There is his shield!"

Johnson knocked down the shield of Tatarus for the fourth time:

Sergeant Johnson: "There is his shield! Call him now!"

Johnson knocked down the shield of Tatarus for the fifth time:

Sergeant Johnson: "His shield is falling quickly!"

The battle is still going on:

343 Guilty Spark: "The power generation phase is complete. The installation is ready to fire. Start the final countdown."

Sheriff Johnson: "Come on, the arbiter! Kick that guy's ass!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Starting the shooting sequence. I can say, Reclaimers, I am very happy to serve both of you. Goodbye."

Sergeant Johnson: "I can keep his shield, but you have to finish the job!"

After a long battle, 'Vadam finally killed Tartarus.

end

Case jumped onto a rotating platform, avoiding another platform passing over her, jumping to the main platform, and grabbing the index. The entire room vibrated, let Miranda fear to put the index on the chest.

Cut to the outside of the control room. All the accumulated energy is directed into space.

Cut into the outside of Halo and form a huge pulse energy ball in the center. The shot from the control room reaches it, the ball glows, explodes, and then dissipates.

Cut into the control room, it seems to be running on the emergency power supply, because many lights are dimmed or not working properly. Case stood in front of the holographic description, and Johnson brought her 343 Guilty Spark.

Commander Case: "What is this?"

343 Guilty Spark: "A lighthouse."

Commander Case: "What is this doing?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Communication. At super-light speed, the frequency is -"

Commander Case: "What communication?"

343 Guilty Spark: (Some surprised) "...other devices."

Commander Case: "Tell me."

343 Guilty Spark and hologram interface, which depicts seven Halos, a red message pointing to a ring (Halo Installation 04, has been destroyed).

343 Guilty Spark: "Fail-safe protocol: If an unexpected shutdown occurs, the entire system will go into standby. All remaining platforms can now be remotely activated."

Commander Case: "Remote activation? From here?"

343 Guilty Spark: (Guest) "Don't be ridiculous."

Sergeant Johnson: "Listen, little jingle, don't let me..."

Case put a hand on his shoulder.

Commander Case: "Where is it? Where does someone go to activate other rings?"

343 Guilty Spark is really confused by what humans call ignorance.

343 Guilty Spark: "...why, the Ark, of course."

'Vadam is behind Johnson and Miranda Keyes.

Thel'Vadam: "Where is Oracle?"

Lighten to black.

Exit Forerunner Dreadnought from Slipspace and head straight to Earth. The Covenant and the UN Security Council vessels are involved.

OfficialCOM: "We have a new contact, unknown classification!"

John-117 faded inside the forerunner ship.

Lord HoodCOM: "This is not one of us, take it out."

John-117: "This is SPARTAN-117."

Cut to the bridge in Cairo, everything looks very worn. (In the Anniversary Edition, the bridge was intact, and when the station staff arrived at their station, the Lord stood on the main display.)

John-117COM: "Can anyone hear me? End."

Lord: (to the officer) "Isolation of that signal! Master? You mind telling me what you did on that ship?"

Cut to the owner.

John-117: "Mr. Complete this fight."

Lighten to black.

The level ends.

Conclusion

Fade out of the flood-like high philanthropy.

Flood spores float in the air and the camera pans to the sidewalk outside the Council Chamber.

Cut into a broken door that is constantly trying to close, Gravemind's tentacles spread.

Gravemind: "Now I am gone, silent to fill the empty grave."

Cut into the boardroom and Gravemind's tentacles are within reach.

Gravemind: "But my thoughts have not stopped, because the problem remains. I will ask, you will answer."

Cortana's hologram appeared, she raised her hand, stopped the tentacle and then removed.

Close-up on the face of Cortana

Cortana: "Okay... shoot."

Lighten to black.


End file.
